Resident Evil
by Manica
Summary: A Version of Resident Evil One, It's going to have three chapters, The Mansion, The GuardHouse, and The Lab. Rated R for Language/Written Violence


Resident Evil-  
(Rip-off by Brett Norrgard)  
  
  
Jill walked through the tall grass.   
They were searching for a small group of   
men. Those men were part of STARS. Jill   
shivered as a loud howl broke the silence.   
Chris turned to her.  
"Don't worry," He said. "We'll find   
Bravo team then we're out of here."  
"Yeah, I know," Jill said, almost a   
whisper. Bravo team had just suddenly went   
off radar, and radio also went out. Jill   
wondered what had happened to them.   
Suddenly Justin called out.  
"I think I found something!" He   
exclaimed. The six of them walked over to   
him.  
"What you find?" Chris asked. Justin   
frowned.  
"A severed hand." Chris nodded.   
"I wonder if it's somebody's we know,"   
Jill suggested, feeling sick. Justin turned   
around.  
"Maybe we should search around some."   
He said, turning again. Chris walked off in   
one direction. Jill followed. Suddenly another   
howl sounded, close. Chris turned to Jill, a   
nervous look on his face.  
"Jill, What happened to these guys? Whose   
hand was that?" He asked. Jill shrugged, just   
as nervous. They heard a very close barking.   
A strange barking. Almost like a dog screaming,   
but off and on like a bark. Chris took out his   
gun. Jill did the same, wondering what was going   
on.   
"Hey! There's something weird over here,"   
Justin was yelling. "It's like a dog but-"   
Suddenly he screamed. Chris and Jill ran towards   
him. Blood sprayed up into the air. Chris stopped.   
Jill screamed. Justin suddenly jumped up, carrying   
a shotgun. He ran past Chris and Jill, screaming.   
Suddenly a huge dog creature jumped through   
the grass. Jill watched it jump on Chris. He   
screamed and shot his gun twice. Justin screamed   
and fell. Jill pointed her gun at the dog,   
emptying her clip into it. The dog jumped off   
of Chris and ran towards Justin again. Jill   
helped Chris up.   
"What the hell was that thing! It   
didn't die!" Chris yelled as he chased after   
it. Jill followed him. Justin screamed again.   
Jill stopped again, looking behind her. Two   
more dogs were running at her, full speed. She   
lifted her gun, firing. Her clip was empty.   
She turned to run, but one of them jumped on   
her. It bit into her neck. Jill screamed.   
Pain shot through her body. Suddenly Blood   
sprayed her face and the dog flew off her.   
Chris sat pointing his gun at her.   
"Come on, Let's GO!" He yelled and turned   
around. Jill grabbed her neck and followed him.   
She saw a dead dog thing, and Justin. She gasped.   
Bite marks covered his body and he stared at   
nothing. He was dead. Chris yelled at her again.   
Jill saw Wesker and Barry close behind them.   
They continued to shoot at those Hell dogs.   
Greens ran next to Chris. Greens suddenly fell.   
Jill stopped to help him up. Chris stopped and   
shot the dogs more, Barry coming to help her.   
Wesker continued to run. A dog bit Greens' leg   
and dragged him off.   
"Greens!" Jill exclaimed, giving chase.  
"Jill, Forget him!" Chris called after her.   
Jill kept running. She heard Barry say something   
about leaving them both. She tripped. She fell on   
somebody. A decaying odor wafted up, making Jill   
Gag. She stood up, looking at the body. It was Gary!   
Gary of Bravo team. Now he looked like something out   
of a Horror movie. Jill could see his skull, poking   
out. His left arm was missing and his clothes were torn.   
His eyes were a milky white. Suddenly it blinked.   
Jill backed away, trying to decide what just   
happened. Gary moaned, starting to stand up.   
"Are you okay, Gary? You look dead," Jill said   
nervously. Gary grunted and lunged at Jill. She backed   
away, taking a clip out of her pocket. She loaded her   
gun and pointed at Gary. "Gary, If you don't stop   
approaching me, I'll shoot." He just moaned.  
Jill shot him in the chest. He kept advancing.   
Jill backed away, astonished. That was a clean shot.   
She fired again and it didn't faze him. It lunged   
again, biting into Jill's arm. She gasped and shot   
him again and again, emptying another clip.   
It let go and fell to the ground. Jill breathed   
out but backed away, seeing it get up again. She   
turned and ran. Soon she saw a huge Mansion looming   
ahead. She ran to it, opening the door violently.   
Three guns pointed at her.  
"Jill!" Chris said. Barry turned away. Wesker   
frowned. "Am I glad to know you're alive! I thought   
that maybe you were-"  
"Nevermind about that, I found Gary."  
"...What?"  
"Only, He... It was like he was dead, but   
he bit me, and I shot him at least ten times,   
and he still wasn't dead." They all turned to stare   
at her. Jill felt stupid. "Well, It seemed like   
that anyway." Chris turned to Wesker.  
"What were those Dogs?" Chris asked. Wesker   
shrugged and looked around. Barry turned to Jill.  
"Where's Greens?" He asked. Jill looked back   
to the door and pointed.  
"Still out there." Barry nodded and walked   
to the stairs.  
"We should check this Mansion out, It's huge."  
"Yeah," Wesker said, "Everyone check around   
while I wait here."  
"Wait a minute," Chris interrupted. "We can't   
separate. We need to find whoever lived here and   
ask him about those Wolves or Dogs or whatever."  
"I think we should just try and make it back   
through those woods. We have enough ammo to take   
out those Dogs." Barry said, changing his mind.  
"No. Those Dogs take more than one shot for   
some reason." Chris said. Jill nodded, feeling her   
neck. It wasn't as bad as it felt, just a few cuts.   
Chris noticed her arm. "Whoa, What happened?"  
"I told you, Gary bit me."  
"So you were telling the truth?" Chris raised   
a brow. Jill nodded. "Is it serious?" Jill shook her   
head no. Chris walked to the door. "No-one leaves."  
"What if those Dogs are in this house?" Barry   
asked, frantic. Chris shook his head.  
"Then we kill them." He said coldly.  
"What about Greens and Justin? We just leave   
them out there?!"  
"They're probably... Dead." Chris said,   
frowning and looking at Jill. "We know... We know   
that Justin is dead." Wesker looked up then turned   
to look at Barry. Jill turned to the door.   
"Let's find Greens, He's probably not dead.   
We're not sure about that!" She said. Chris turned   
to her and scowled.  
"You saw those Hell Dogs drag him away!   
He's DEAD!" Chris threw up his arms and ran to   
the door on the far right, opening it and slamming   
it behind him. Barry looked at Jill and shrugged.   
He ran after Chris. Wesker sat on one of the stairs.  
Jill sat down next to him.  
"Do you think that Chris is going crazy or   
something?" Wesker asked.  
"Don't know."  
"Me either." Wesker said, looking at the main   
door. It started to open. Jill jumped up, pointing   
her gun. It was Greens! He stumbled in and fell to   
the ground. His back was ripped to shreds and he   
was bleeding on the floor. Suddenly two Dogs leaped   
through the door, going straight for Greens. Jill   
shot at the dogs, but they bit and tore at Greens.  
"Wesker! HELP!" She yelled, but Wesker was gone.   
One Dog chewed at his face, and his scream echoed   
through the whole Room. Jill ran up the stairs, but   
stumbled over something at the top. It was another   
dead man. Jill didn't know whom.  
It stirred and moaned. Jill didn't know what was   
going on in this house, but the dead seemed to be alive.   
Alive! Jill shook her head and heard the dogs running   
around. She ran around and looked over the balcony.   
It was a mess. The dogs had ripped Greens arms and head   
off, dragging them around and chewing on them like they   
were Chew toys. More dogs burst in, chewing on Greens   
more. Blood pumped out of him and they drank it up. Jill   
fell over and vomited.  
  
Jill walked to a green door, not daring to go down to   
those Flesh eaters. She opened it and stepped in. The   
hallway was quiet and dark. A light flickered somewhere   
around a corner. Jill listened. It wasn't totally quiet.   
She heard an almost silent shuffling. She walked slowly   
and peered around the corner. A hanging lightbulb   
swung back and forth. It flickered off and on. Holding   
her breath, she walked down the hall. She heard the   
shuffling closer now.  
Jill stopped. Something moved behind her. She turned   
around. The hallway was empty. She sighed. She turned   
and sat face to face with an Eye-less Skull. Jill screamed   
and pulled out her gun. She pointed at the Thing and   
fired. It fell back, its head popping off. Jill dropped   
her gun and fell to the floor. What the hell was this   
place!?  
"Jill?" Jill jumped up and turned around. Wesker   
was standing there, a Grenade in his hand.  
"Where did you go?" Jill asked, crying. Wesker   
shrugged.  
"I wanted to get out of the room." He said   
coldly. "I thought you could handle it."   
"What!?" Jill yelled. Wesker started walking   
down the hall. Jill followed. Wesker was acting   
weird ever sense they went on this mission. Jill   
looked back down the hall. Nothing but the weird   
man on the floor, still twitching. Suddenly they   
heard gunfire under them.  
"That must be Chris and Barry."  
"Probably," Jill said. "We should go down and   
find them."  
"Not where those damn dog are!" Wesker exclaimed.   
Jill nodded. Annoying as he may be, he had a point.   
Wesker stopped at a door. Jill looked.   
"Maybe more of those weird men are in there."   
Jill said, backing away.  
"Shoot their Heads off and they're dead."  
"How do you know so much!?" Jill asked, turning to him.   
Wesker shrugged.  
"I had to kill one and it finally died once it's   
head fell off. Kind of obvious." Jill clenched her teeth.   
She felt like punching him, but he was the commander.   
Wesker opened the door and walked through. He screamed.   
Jill ran in and saw him being dragged down the hall by   
something big. Jill shot down the hall at whatever the   
thing was, but it crashed through a wall. Suddenly there   
was more gunfire and she heard Barry shouting. She ran   
down the hall.  
"It's got Wesker!" Barry shouted. Jill went through   
the hole and saw Chris and Barry shooting at something   
looming over them. Someone else was with them. A young man.   
"Kill it!" The man said. The thing threw Wesker at   
a wall and swung down at the man. His head flew off and   
he fell down spewing blood. Chris shouted something and   
they took off. Suddenly the thing looked at Jill. Its   
eyes were Blood red and one of its Arms was huge. The   
other half looked almost human. Jill ran towards it. If   
she could confuse it, she could follow Chris and them. The   
thing swung a huge arm at Jill. She ducked down, just   
under it. She stared at the headless man. Feeling sick   
she stood up and ran the way Barry and Chris went.   
Wesker stood up and followed her. The thing jumped up   
to the ceiling and through the wall.  
"What the hell was that thing!? Wesker said,   
running with Jill. Jill shrugged and kept running.   
Soon they caught up to Barry and Chris and they went   
into a small room. Barry put boards up. He turned around.  
"You're alive." He said. Chris got up and   
grabbed Jill's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I ran like that." He said. Jill nodded.   
"It's Okay," Jill said, relieved that they all   
were together again. Barry sat down on a small bed.   
"We should get some rest before we try to get   
out of this place." He said, looking at Chris. Chris   
nodded.  
"We need a look-out while the rest of us sleep,   
then, they can sleep after their turn is over." Chris   
said, looking around the room. Jill looked at Chris.  
"I'll be the first Lookout." She said. Chris nodded   
and sat down in the corner of the room. Wesker sat by the   
door. Barry limped over to Jill. His leg was bleeding.   
Jill sat down. Barry also sat down by her and closed his   
eyes.  
  
Jill's watch went by quickly, no problems. It was   
Wesker's turn. Everyone except Wesker slept.  
  
Jill woke up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes,   
she saw the door was broken. Suddenly wide-awake, she   
jumped up. Blood splattered the walls around the broken   
door. Wesker was missing.   
"Chris! Barry! Get up! Wesker's gone!" Chris and   
Barry jumped up.   
"What's going on?" They asked groggily. Jill   
pointed to the door. They were wide-awake suddenly   
also. They ran to the door and went outside. A trail   
of blood went up the wall and through a hole in the   
ceiling. Chris took out his gun and pointed up the hole.  
"I'm going to KILL IT!" He yelled. He shot over and   
over until his clip was gone.  
"Stop wasting bullets!" Jill said. Chris threw   
his gun up the hole. Jill started to walk down the   
hallway. Barry followed. Chris ran into the room. Jill   
opened a small door, Barry following.   
"Jill," Barry said. Jill turned to him. "Have   
you seen weird people who walk slowly around the   
Mansion?" Jill thought about the dead guys that moved.   
"Yes."  
"What are they?" Jill started walking again.   
Barry hesitated, but followed. "I mean, If you don't   
know what-"  
"I know," Jill interrupted. "They're dead guys   
that can move around." Barry stopped and watched her   
go. Jill opened another door at the end of that Hallway.   
It was another dark hallway. Somewhere water dripped.   
She walked along, slowly. She heard a soft moan. She   
stopped and listened. Someone screamed below her. She   
heard a door open somewhere ahead of her. Someone or   
Something moved towards her. She pointed her gun straight   
ahead.  
"Jill?" Jill peered closer and saw it was Rebecca!   
Rebecca was the Medic from Bravo team. "OhmyGosh!"   
She said.  
"Rebecca!" Jill said dropping her gun. "Where   
are the others!?"  
"I don't know! We got separated Oh! Jill! I never   
thought Alpha team would show up!" Rebecca hugged   
Jill and picked up her gun. "Here," she said, offering   
it.   
"Thanks," Jill said, taking it. She put it away   
and turned the other way.   
"So what happened to the rest of your team? Did   
you get separated too?" Rebecca asked, excited.  
"They- Well, Chris and Barry are near, but Greens...   
Well, Dogs killed him. Wesker is d- well, missing."   
She said. Rebecca nodded slowly.   
"Did you say Dogs?" Rebecca asked. Jill nodded   
sadly. "We saw those dogs too. They ate Forest and   
Gary. We- we had to run. Once we got into the Mansion,   
these weird people separated us. They were crazy and   
they tried to eat us." Jill nodded.  
"I saw Gary, He was dead, but he tried to kill me,"   
Jill said, pointing at her arm. Rebecca's brow cocked.   
"You saw Gary and you killed him?"  
"No, No, No! He didn't die. He-" Jill decided   
to leave it at that.   
"So we can still save him!?" Rebecca asked hopefully.   
Jill didn't know what to say. She nodded. Rebecca jumped   
up and down. "Well! Let's go get Chris and Gerry!" Jill   
smiled.  
"Barry." Rebecca blushed.   
"Barry! Chris and Barry!" She ran off in the   
direction that Jill had said her following. Rebecca   
suddenly screamed. Jill raced up to her. She pointed.   
Jill looked and saw someone being eaten by the dead   
people. Jill took out her gun and pointed at the nearest one.   
She shot into its head and it fell over, twitching. She   
pointed at the other ones, who were now standing up and   
walking towards them. Rebecca took out something from her   
pocket and pulled out a pin.   
A GERNADE! "Throw it and run!" Jill exclaimed,   
running. She heard it hit the ground and Rebecca was   
close behind her. A loud explosion sounded through the   
entire house. They ran back to where the people were.   
Pieces of them were scattered. Barry and Chris barged through   
the far door.  
"What in the hell!?" Chris yelled. Rebecca stepped   
forward.   
"Chris!" Chris looked her over and smiled.  
"Aren't you Rebecca of Bravo team?" Rebecca nodded   
happily. Jill wondered why these guys were happy at a time   
like this.  
"I never thought you guys-" Rebecca started.  
Suddenly there was a Crash, Gunfire and screams.   
Wesker came running down the hall, missing an Arm and   
screaming. They had found him. Now they knew why he was   
running. Three dogs came running down the hall towards   
them. Chris took out his gun and fired. One dog fell over   
while the other Jumped on Barry. Rebecca screamed and ran after   
Wesker. Jill took out her gun, but dropped it. One of the   
Dogs was tearing at Barry's face. Chris shot the dog and   
it fell over, twitching. Suddenly Barry stopped screaming.   
Jill looked over and saw two more dogs running towards them.   
The two dogs stopped and started to chew on Barry, Tearing   
his flesh, ripping his clothes to shreds. Jill picked up her   
gun and helped Chris fire at the dogs. Soon they fell over,   
bleeding from every pore. They ran over to Barry. Chris checked   
his pulse.  
"He's still alive," Chris said. "Help me pick him up."   
Jill helped lift him and put him on the Bed in the little   
room. Then she went looking for Rebecca. She found her   
hiding behind a cabinet.   
"Rebecca! We need your help! Barry is hurt!" Jill   
said.  
"Huh? I am not going where those dogs are!" She said,   
crying.   
"No! Go and help! Where's Wesker?"  
"Through there." Rebecca said, pointing at a door.   
She stood up and started to run down the hall. "What about   
the dogs?"  
"They're dead!" Jill said running towards the door.   
She opened it and looked around. Another dark hallway.   
Windows lined the far-left wall, sending in rays of moonlight.   
Guess we didn't sleep long enough, Jill thought. She heard   
a ripping sound.  
"Ji-i-ll!" Someone screamed. She ran toward the voice.   
She saw Wesker, shooting about 3 people. All of them   
advanced on him and were trying to- trying to bite him.   
Jill knew what they were. Jill took out her gun, which   
she figured she should have out all the time, and shot   
the people's heads. Two of them fell over dead, but   
the third turned on Jill. She shot it, but it kept advancing.   
Finally it fell down, twitching. Jill started to walk   
up to Wesker when the thing grabbed her ankle, biting   
into her tendon. She screamed and smashed down on its   
head. She ran up to Wesker and helped him up. She carried   
him to the door and started to walk down the dark hall.   
Moonlight still shined through the windows. Suddenly a Dog   
burst through the window behind them. Jill let go of Wesker   
and turned around. The dog jumped on Wesker, biting his neck.   
Blood splattered on the walls and Wesker's head slid   
off his shoulders. Jill backed up, turning around and   
running. She opened a dark Green door and slammed it shut.   
She looked around.  
She was outside. There was a small path.   
She walked cautiously down it, glancing around   
for other dogs and Dead people. She heard a   
distant howl. Maybe she made a mistake coming   
out here. She held her gun, pointing it ahead   
of her. She saw a small building.   
"Must be the guardhouse," Jill said to   
herself. She walked up to it and saw it needed   
a keycard. She sighed and glanced around. She   
saw a dead man with no legs. Lying by him was a   
small Card. Jill picked it up. She turned to   
the guardhouse door.   
This is it, She thought.  



End file.
